Without you
by My Frozen Perfection
Summary: MichiruxHaruka. Haruka went away for a while and Michiru has become lonely and sick. Will she move on with her being gone or stay faithful and keep waiting? UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

MichiruxHaruka.

This story is based on my girlfriend and myself and what's going on right now.

I don't own any of these characters.

**_Without you.  
_**Michiru closed her eyes as she curled up against the back of the couch. It's been a long while since Haruka left, the loneliness was too much to bare. Haruka left the beginning of June and won't return until July 10th. They'd be missing the Fourth of July together, where they could have been sitting together and watching the fireworks life off into the sky. Michiru's lower lip quivered as she then bit onto it, holding back all that wanted to be let out.

_**Flashback**_

_Haruka rested her head on Michiru's shoulder.  
"So, is it okay with you if I go see Jacob for that long, right?"  
Michiru looked down and slowly ran a hand through her lover's hair,  
"To spend so much time with your ex boyfriend.. Sure, I don't mind."_

_Haruka sighed and nuzzled under Michiru's chin._

_**Flash forward**_

Michiru turned on her side, the liquid hanging off the edges of her eyes.

_**Flashback**_

_The phone rang and Michiru pulled the phone to her ear._

_"Hello..?"_

_"Hello, love."_

_Michiru smiled slightly._

_"Hey."_

_"Hee.. I'm hyper, can you tell?"  
"Yes..."_

_"Say, for prom, could Jacob take me to prom, would that be okay?"_

_"..Oh, um... sure.."_

_"All right."_

_**Flash forward**_

Michiru let out a shakey breath, her fingers digging deeply into the sofa's material.

"While you're in Florida.. I'm sitting here, feeling so alone and unloved.."

She whispered and heard the door knocked upon. Michiru sat up, her soft blue hair falling off from her shoulder and sheltering her face. She only had to take three steps and she answered the door.

Standing at the door was Usagi.

"Oh.. Usagi, good morning.."

Michiru whispered and took a small step back to let the other girl in.

"Good morning!"

Usagi said and hopped in to turn around. Michiru closed the door and turned to look at Usagi. Usagi gasped softly and took a step forward.

"Michiru-San.. What's wrong? You're crying."

Michiru smiled gently and shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. So, what brings you here, Usagi-Chan?"

Usagi smiled back slightly and took a seat on the couch from which Michiru was on earlier.

"Just checking up on you. You haven't left the house since Haruka-San left."

Michiru's eyes shimmered with more liquid and then closed them.  
"Yeah, well, I just feel like being alone I guess."

Usagi nodded and stood to her feet.

"Well, did you want me to go then?"

Michiru kept silent, lost in thought as she then heard the door close.

"Huh? No, Usagi-Chan!"

Michiru opened the door and held out a hand. Usagi was nowhere to be found.

"Don't go.."

She whispered and then closed the door, slipping down it and sitting upon the floor.

"I don't want to be alone, at all.."

She spoke softly and let out a sigh.

Birds were then chirping their sweet song, a light shinning in through the window. Michiru's eyes slowly opened.

"What?"

Michiru looked to the clock.

"I.. slept all day yesterday and night until now?"

Michiru was shocked at this and shrugged. She was used to this for now, ever since Haruka left, nothing else has ever mattered. Michiru then crawled onto the couch and closed her eyes once more, her fingers digging into the sofa.

"I'll wait for you.. forever.."

Michiru whispered and her hair fell into her eyes.

(TBC)

Please don't comment if you're flamming. I'm actually very tired right now, so, I'm sorry for making it so short.


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, I've gotten two reviews already and now that I'm no longer tired, I can update._

_TheWretchedOne : ...im not sure how i feel yet. i have a feeling im gonna be mad at SOMEBODY.. but im intrigued.._

_I hope you're not going to be mad at me. Oo; I wrote this when I was depressed, sick and tired, all rolled into one. You can't really blame me. Well, I slept good and I'm feeling better. What do you say that we get on with this, ne?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, nor will I ever, sadly._

**_Writing on the Walls  
_July 10th._  
_The front door opened and Michiru walked outside, the birds still chirping lively and the sun shinning down on her gorgeous figure. Michiru wore a light blue dress which ended slightly below her knees and her feet were covered in dark blue dress shoes which nearly took on a black color. The wind was blowing gently, the dress being pushed backward. Michiru stopped completely in her tracks as she glanced over to a stage, the seats before it were empty. This was where her last violin concert was held. Her lips curled into a soft smile, it's where the next one will be as well.**

**"Michiru-San!"**

**Michiru turned her head and smiled still as she saw Usagi.**

**"Usagi-Chan, good morning."**

**Usagi smiled back and nodded,**

**"Good morning! The girls and I were planning to go to the art musiem! Are you coming?"**

**Michiru blinked lightly as she tilted her head to the side.**

**"My, this is something coming from you, Usagi-Chan."**

**Usagi giggled and brought a hand to the back of her head.**

**"You caught me. It's to impress, Mamoru."**

**Michiru shook her head as her voice came out in a teasing manner.**

**"Same old Usagi-Chan."**

**Usagi placed her hands to her hips and giggled,**

**"Now what's that suposed to mean?"**

**Michiru laughed softly.**

**"Well, anyways, I'd love to come with you."**

**Usagi's eyes lit up as she jumped into the air.**

**"All right!"**

**Michiru smiled as she was lead by the bouncy Usagi.**

_**Maybe we  
Why dont we  
Sit right here for half an hour  
We'll speak of what a waste I am **_

And how we messed up it again

**Minako, Ami, Rei and Makoto were there, talking by a painting. Mamoru was at a different painting with Chibiusa, and Usagi quickly ran over, Luna jumping onto her shoulder as Artimis did the same but onto Minako's. Michiru walked along a row of paintings and sculptures, her mind racing as she just skimmed past most of them.**

**"Michiru-San!"**

**Michiru was taken out of her thoughts as she looked over to who called her name and it was indeed Usagi.**

**"Yes?"**

**Michiru questioned and walked behind the group.**

**"It's the painting you made of Haruka-San!"**

**Usagi said with a gasp.**

**"It's gorgeous!"**

**Rei exclaimed at the photo. **

_I swear we need to find some comfort in this run down place  
To preach the cup of this constant state that we live in  
And I try, I try_

**Michiru smiled shyly and held her hands in front of her, against the blue dress.**

**"I'm glad that you all like it as much as I do."**

**Michiru said softly and looked to the painting now. A scream was heard from outside, also a bit of demonic laughing. The people in the art museum saw what was happening outside, screamed and ran out.**

**"Come on girls, let's do it!"**

**Usagi yelled and all of the other girls nodded their heads.**

**"Mm-hm!"**

**A red, orange, blue and green stick came up into the air.**

**"Mars crystal power..."**

**"Venus crystal power..."**

**"Mercury crystal power..."**

**"Jupiter crystal power..."**

**Michuri's blue stick came into the air next, catching it in a different way, her index finger extended.**

**"Neptune planet power..."**

**Usagi and Chibiusa's pink and red hearts came up next.**

**"Moon crisis power..."**

**Then all at once they shouted,**

**"Make-Up!"**

_**How can you try  
To place us all  
To fit the shape of  
Until we break  
Falling down, Yeah  
You to move on, move on!  
You must do what they show you  
At this rate we cant give up  
I'm thinking back on the things I've said  
We're thinking back on the things I've said  
My seconds just stand still  
Hear me through then I sware I'll go **_

**The woman was gasping by this point as the green creature held it's hand firmly to her neck. His long tail was fwapping up and down against the street's black road. He wasn't wearing cloths exactly, this was just how it was, an alien of some sort. The creature's fangs came to rub against the woman's neck, and she sobbed, tilting her head away. At that point the famous red rose came down and pryed the woman away from him.**

**Tuxedo Mask was standing ontop of a building, his arms crossed over his chest and his cape blowing in the light wind. From behind Tuxedo Mask, seven girls jumped out and fell down the building, landing safely on the ground. A hand was raised into the air.**

**"For love and justice, the pretty soldier in a sailor suit! Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"**

**As soon as Sailor Moon finshed, the creature didn't waste anytime and threw a fire ball towards them.**

**"Deep... Submerge!"**

**Neptune yelled, her water ball clashing with the fire. A large wind carrying bits of dust, everyone covering their faces. A scream was heard and the creature had a new victum in their clutches. Chibi Moon.**

**"Chibiusa-Chan!"**

**Usagi yelled and took a step forward, but that caused the creature's tail to slap around Chibi Moon's neck, squeezing.**

**"No!"**

**Suddenly, the creature let out a yelping scream and Chibi Moon was thrown back to the girls. Michiru looked up, her eyes beginning to water and go wide.**

**"Haruka..?"**

**Michiru questioned and recieved a nod. Michiru then ran towards her lover and threw her arms around her neck. Haruka smiled and tightly let her arms wrap about Michiru's waist.**

**"Did my baby-girl miss me while I was gone?"**

**Michiru nodded to the question and burried her head into Haruka's neck. The rest of the girls smiled. The creature stood again and groaned.**

**"I'm not done yet.."**

**The sailors all smirked and jumped foward, their elements flying from their hands. Haruka then lead Michiru back to their home, they could handle it from there.**

**_We walk alone  
We walk alone  
We walk alone  
We walk alone  
We walk alone  
We walk alone  
Back home  
Alone, Back home _**

**Haruka sat on the couch, Michiru never left her as she sat in the other girl's lap and kept nuzzling into her neck.**

**"I never want you to leave me for that long ever again.."**

**Michiru whispered and clung tightly to the other woman's shirt collar. Haruka nodded and nuzzled into the soft blue hair.**

**"I won't, my love. I'm sorry for doing so in the first place."**

**Michiru smiled from the depth of Haruka's neck and nodded.**

**"Ai shiteru.."**

**Haruka smiled at Michiru and whispered back,**

**"Ai shiteru, zuto."**

**_You're almost gone and I'm okay  
I still see your sorrow  
To give you time to be afraid  
Put over your face again  
I remember your presence _**

**Haruka's lips trailed over Michiru's neck and down over her shoulder before stopping and resting her chin there. Michiru murred quietly and licked softly at Haruka's neck in return. They sat there peacefully for now. It's been way too long without each other. They'd be alone, but together as the others were probably back looking at the paintings and such.**

**_I'll hope to god you come down  
I'll hope to god you feel this now  
I'll hope to god you come down  
I'll hope to... _**

**Haruka gently held Michiru's hand in her own.**

**"How about tomorrow, I do something special for you?"**

**Michiru smiled with a light blush.**

**"Aww.. You don't have to do that.."**

**Haruka licked at the red cheeks.**

**"Yes, I do. So, it's a promise."**

**Michiru just nodded and let her eyes fall to a close. Tomorrow would be the best day ever, being alone with her lover, just the two of them, all day.**

**_I know there must be some way out of here  
And part of them will be waiting there _**

**Or.. so that's what they hoped anyway.**

**(TBC)**

**Remember, no flamming, but please do, review.**


End file.
